vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eris Greyrat
Summary Eris Greyrat '(formerly Eris Boreas Greyrat), is a distant older cousin and turned wife of Rudeus Greyrat. She was of the Boreas Greyrat noble family who Rudeus met when he was hired, despite his age, to become her academics teacher. She is violent, strong, tomboy and merciless towards anyone who holds negative emotions and or intentions against Rudeus. However, despite the outer aggressiveness, Eris also has a high level of shyness, often hitting Rudeus for touching her suddenly even though she does the same to him. She and Rudeus has a mutual inferiority complex where both would assume the other is more wonderful than themselves, easily leading to misunderstandings. Originally, she had a tendency to constantly release blood lust, but later controls it after years of training at the Holy Land of Swords. She is named the 'Mad Dog' due to her personality of bearing fangs at anyone for a period of time and is noted to be 'free'. She also has a high libido, often attacking Rudeus but it later toned down with age. Eris became an apprentice to Sword king Ghyslaine Dedorudia (who was also learning under Rudeus' academic teachings) in her childhood, and was later taken by Sword god Gal Farion as his own disciple. She later on became a Sword king in her own right. Powers and Stats 'Tier: Likely High 6-A Name: Eris Greyrat (formerly Eris Boreas Greyrat) Origin: Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu (Jobless Reincarnation: I Will Seriously Try If I Go To Another World) Gender: Female Age: 26 (Vol. 22), Around 70 (The age in which she died a few years before Rudeus at the End of Series) Classification: Mad Dog, Mad Sword king (was offered to become Sword emperor, but she declined), North saint, Goddess of War (in Rudeus' own religion), Husband (as called by Rudeus) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Limited Durability Negation Attack Potency: Likely Multi-Continent level (Cut off Orsted's arm, though her weapon weakens touki. Defeated Gal Farion, who at the time, was the Sword God) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Stated by Rudeus to be faster than him. Kept pace with North god Kalman III who pressured Rudeus in Mk.I) Speed of Light attack speed with Longsword of Light Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Mountain Class Durability: Possibly Multi-Continent level (Is a physical fighter and can fight people of her level; It is unknown how much of one's durability is negated by her sword though) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with a sword Standard Equipment: '-Phoenix Elegant Dragon Sword:' A Dragon Emperor made and gave this sword to the first Sword God. It has the ability to nullify, or weaken (e.g. for strong opponents such as Orsted) Touki, effectively ignoring durability to some degree. Eris received it from Gal Farion, the current Sword God, in volume 16 as a gift for being titled Sword King. It was broken by Badigadi. '-Yubi Ori:' Yubi Ori or Prominent is a sword made by Yulian Jalisco, one of the 48 demon swords. Rudeus received it from Orsted and passed it on to Eris in volume 17. It is worth about 100,000 Asura gold coins. Intelligence: Below average academically; was taught by Rudeus how to read, write and do math basics when they were kids, though she only remembered enough, after everything that happened, to read and write simple (and easily misunderstandable) words. Combat Genius; learned under the Sword god himself after being impressed by her aggression, speed and skill, worthy of her title, "Mad Dog". Weaknesses: She is hot-headed, though it is not too detrimental to her fighting style. Still, it may get her to overdo an attack and be forced to suffer for it. She also lacks any sort of range attack beyond throwing her own sword. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Longsword of Light: A type of sword attack where the sword is swung so fast that its tip reaches lightspeed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters Category:Tier 7